falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zilabus
Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fallout 3 roleplaying page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BortJr (Talk) 03:08, 8 April 2009 Reply from Bort Thank you for the kind words. I do what I can to improve the content here. Welcome to the Fallout Fanon wiki, and I hope you are able to contribute some good, Fallout-y articles. --BortJr 03:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I was the creator of the unimaginative Halo rip-offs and invincible characters, t-y-v-m. At least you made me finally bother to edit the armors page. //--Teh Krush 23:34, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah well I'm the only one here that makes the rip offs. //--Teh Krush 23:40, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well I was going to delete all my articles anyway sooo. //--Teh Krush 23:46, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Oh thats not what I meant lol, I meant the Halo shit. //--Teh Krush 23:50, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Arms Dealer Got a question about the lucky shot raiders. They are mainly a poorer Raider gang, right? Weapons cost caps, and, well, if there poor, they don't have a lot of caps. Anyway you can think of to pay for the weapons? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 12:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :: Ok. Who's the leader of the lucky-shot raiders in the capial wasteland? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:19, 9 April 2009 (UTC)' Check Marshalls page. If the lucky-shot raiders section needs editing, tell me. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Killitwithfire http://fallout3rpg.proboards.com/ //--TehK (tok) 01:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ^ You see that Bren is a member there, Krush? Thats pretty damn funny. lol. At least he's somewhere else now. Im guessing his character's name is "Sasuke Weeaboo". lmao :D //-- 03:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) WOAH. There's this cool character who was born in Japan and went to the Capital Wasteland for some reason. Some of the other characters picked weaknesses like cowardice or old injuries but this Japanese dude (who, I might add, is a NINJA!) has no weaknesses. Looks like everyone else is an idiot, they better hope this badass ninja doesn't decide to rip them all apart, amirite? --OvaltinePatrol 15:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Lets see how the sword-weilding ninja deals with a shotgun. Or that LasPlasBullet rifle. Given that people think ninjas do the whole honour thing. Kill fast, kill quiet. Bren didn't understand that. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:40, 19 August 2009 (UTC) NINJA-ER SWORD! But, really. His one post is full of fail. Pure, epic fail. As for his appearnce section: "Asian ninja wears all blakc like ninja". My point is proven already. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 16:22, 19 August 2009 (UTC)\ Wait, so is ther a paticular reason you posted a link to that on my talk page? I is confuzzled. What with the lack of any explination whatsoever. --Zilabus 04:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :You run a fallout rp site, correct? Perhaps it was intended as a cautionary tale. --OvaltinePatrol 04:24, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Well, maybe. Krush's actions have never made much sense to me.--Zilabus 04:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Umm, wut? I was linking you to a site that is COMPETITION. Which means you have to troll it until they give up. //--TehK (tok) 12:29, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Or just wait for it to die. I don't think people would really like having to run around with Mr. LaserPlasmaSniperFalconPunchUberlaser. Sure, we have characters on here who could curb stomp entire towns, but at least we don't defy the laws of physics. And our writers are at least semi competent. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:04, 31 August 2009 (UTC) O GEEZ LOOKS LIEK FUN I R GON ROLL UP A CHAR THAR HURDUR Seriously though, I didn't even work on roleplaying sites like that when I was just starting out. And I started roleplaying on the internet when I was about 12/13. On an InuYasha roleplay. You would think it doesn't get much lower quality than that.//--Radiation King 14:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Haha, I already had this conversation. I give it about two months before it either dies because all the main members leave of boredom, what with their mega-mary-sue badasses, or nobody of value ever joins it. Their Admin already left. I don't know who would want to. But I did notice, the IP adress of the creator of that forum visited the wastes about a week before that forum was created, and stole about half of our reg. format and watered it down as much as possible. --Zilabus 18:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) RP Hey, on the wastes i am RontoRaider and I just want to thank you for all your help with creating my character and that your RP site is the single best one I ever saw. Keep up the good work! Oh ya its VaultBoy101 No problem, man. Helping people is part of my job as founder and admin, and I enjoy doing it.--Zilabus 17:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC)